


Dream SMP War

by Trublii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, L’Manburg, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii
Summary: It wasn’t meant to be anything more than a joke. Just a harmless prank between friends, right? It most definitely wasn’t supposed to result in a war against someone who could be compared to a literal god.—————————Heyyyyy so this has probably been done before but eh it seemed fun. So here I am, turning the Dream SMP War into a book-thing!! It won’t just be confined to the war, I’ll most likely start on the Election and rise of Pogtopia after! I’ll keep expanding as new streams are published ^^ tagged as teen and up for explicit language and gore.Also this is probably not 100% accurate. I’ve changed up some things to either better fit the story (in my opinion) or to something more fun to write. But everything is mostly the same and doesn’t affect the actual plot!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue: Part 1

She watched as the structure quickly engulfed in flames, a smirk creeping up her cheeks. She knew this was the least humane way to handle situations like this, but damn was it fun to watch Sapnap’s house burn to the ground.

Alyssa’s breath caught it her throat as the fumes drifted towards her, and for a second wished she’d worn a helmet as Ponk did. Before she had time to dwell on the thought, Ponk tossed another torch into the burning heap, causing the flames to temporarily erupt to twice its prior height.

By the time it died down, the building that was once a quaint home was nothing more than a pile of charred wood and ashes. Alyssa turned to see Ponk’s eyes gleaming with satisfaction behind the clear pane of his helmet. The two quickly turned tail and fled before anyone could discover what they’d done. It had taken days of waiting for Sapnap to return to find his house reduced to burnt out sparks before they got the satisfaction of his immediate reaction.

Of course he’d know it’d been Ponk and Alyssa. They did have a recent history of.. bickering. Through the coms provided to everyone in the city, Alyssa received a message from Sapnap in a private group with her and Ponk.

Sapnap: did u burn my fucking house

It took mere seconds for Alyssa’s accomplice to send a reply.

Ponk: maybe :)

Sapnap: istg

Sapnap: Alyssa did u know abt this

Alyssa smirked before typing out a response.

ItsAlyssa: lol yeah

She could almost hear Sapnap’s screams of rage through his radio silence. It took a few minutes for him to respond.

Sapnap: I hope u kno im extremely petty

Ponk: we’re well aware

Alyssa winced. Sap had always been known for his overreactions and tendency to go all out to prove a point. Of course she’d taken this into account, but Ponk insisted it wouldn’t be a problem.

Alyssa silenced the chat, knowing the two boys would be sending threats to each other for a while. The holographic screen flicked out and the small band on her left wrist beeped, indicating a successful shutdown.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Sapnap clenched his fist, the other hand running through his dark hair. The blue tinted screen in front of him vibrated slightly, notifying multiple new messages.

Ponk: what r u gonna do about it tho

Ponk: im not scared of you, e-boy

Sapnap: stfu

Sap groaned, closing the tab and scrolling through the list of online citizens. He’d need a partner. His hand hovered over George’s icon, but Sap ultimately decided against contacting him. He had a feeling George wouldn’t be too keen with working with him.

Nearing the bottom of the list, he stopped.

WilberSoot, Tubbo_, Fundy...

TommyInnit.

The boy was a loose cannon and apparently quite the nuisance, according to friends who’d hung out with him. He wasn’t particularly close to either Ponk or Alyssa, so probably wouldn’t be appalled with the idea of revenge.

Against his better judgement, Sapnap clicked the send message option, typing out a quick sentence.

Sapnap: hey

Sapnap: u up for wreaking some havoc?

TommyInnit: I’d be a fool to refuse

God, Sap really was desperate.


End file.
